


No Rest For the Wicked

by frankieboycastle



Category: MCU, Marvel, Netflix - Fandom, Punisher
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankieboycastle/pseuds/frankieboycastle
Summary: Frank finds himself at Karen’s apartment one morning.





	1. Cinnamon Candles

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “It’s three in the morning.” Karen said sleepily, as she let Frank into her apartment, “What are you doing here?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Frank didn’t say anything, he simply stepped into the warm apartment. New York could be cold around this time of year, and Karen’s apartment was always warm. The sweet smell of a cinnamon candle floated through the air. It reminded Frank of the cliche home that he had always dreamed of having. But now, a safe and comfortable home was so far out of Frank’s reach.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “I just needed. . .” What exactly did Frank need? “I just needed to see you.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀How could Frank explain to Karen of all he had been through the last few weeks? He had been so close to finding out who had killed his family, alas there was always another piece of the puzzle to be solved.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Do you want some coffee?” Karen was also so kind, “I’ll make us some while you settle in.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ And just like that, Karen disappeared into her kitchen. Leaving Frank to kick off his muddy boots, and look around. This life, this domesticity, could be hers. He could settle down here, Karen would surely love that.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But there’s no rest for the wicked.


	2. Empty Bed

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “I’ll never stop, Karen.” Franks words came out ruder than intended, “You have to know that. I can’t stop.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Karen pushed a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, and put her hands on her hips. Frank could hear the slight change in Karen’s breathing, she was trying not to cry. Frank crossed the room and placed a gentle hand on Karen’s arm, only for her to pull herself back.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “You could stop, Frank. You could leave this... this life behind you.” Ah, there were the tears Karen had desperately been trying to keep at bay, “You could start a new life. You could stay... with me.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Karen...” Frank pilled the girl into a hug despite her protests, “You know I can’t do that.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Coming here had been a mistake, Frank could tell. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to show up at Karen’s house, but here he was. It was as though the universe had brought him here.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Can’t or won’t?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Karen sounded so upset, and it broke Frank’s heart. Frank almost wished he had never Karen, almost wished Karen barely knew of his existence, almost wished that the gods weren’t so unfair as to drag Frank here just to see what he couldn’t have. But Frank was selfish, and he was glad to have Karen in his life. Even if she was barely there.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Can’t,” Frank took a step back from Karen and shook his head, “The second I stop, the second I try to live a simple life, it all restarts... this is just who I am.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “No. You’re not some insane killer, I know you. I refuse to believe otherwise.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “You’re wrong, Karen. Why can’t you just be happy with that Murdock guy? Have a normal life?”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Because I cant! Every time I come to terms with you really being gone, you come back. Just like this. So here you are, Frank. Reminding me why I can’t move on.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Oh that’s unfair,” but it was true, “I’ll just leave, then. And I won’t come back, so you can finally move on.”

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “That’s bullshit, Frank! Absolute bullshit! Just... stay here. With me. Stay with me. We can figure things out.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The desperate look in Karen’s eyes made Frank unable to say ‘no,’ so he just nodded his head.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ “Yeah... Yeah, okay. Let’s go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow.”  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Karen woke up to an empty bed. The only sign that Frank had even been there was the jacket he left hanging on her bed post.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this into a little story? Or just leave it a short, simple one shot?


End file.
